List of 2009 videos
January January 01: Calendars January 02: Pajama Jam January 05: Breakfast 1: Black Eyed Peanut Butter and Toast January 06: Breakfast 2: Eggs Over Easy E January 07: Breakfast 3: New Wavos Rancheros January 08: Breakfast 4: Bananarama January 09: Breakfast 5: Flock of Bagels January 12: Breakfast 6: Smart Start My Heart January 13: Breakfast 7: Hall and Oatmeal January 14: NEW VERSION Breakfast 8: Eggo and the Bunnymen January 15: Breakfast 9: Toast and PeaNeutral Milk Hotel Butter January 16: Winks, Lies, and Videotape January 19: Breakfast 10: Granola Tengo January 20: Barack Obomelette January 21: Iggy Pop Tart January 22: Balance January 23: Eggs Benatar January 26: Apple Jackson 5 January 27: Get Over Yourself January 28: Scramblin' Man January 29: Fruit Loose January 30: (Im)peach February February 02: Kelloggs Frosted Flashback February 03: Kokomo Krispies February 04: Take a Look at me Now February 05: Dimecode February 06: Free Bangle Friday February 07: One Take Waiter February 08: Pizza Control February 09: Haiku Mom February 10: Torn Pops February 11: Videografist February 12: Cha-Ching February 13: Walk-a-logue February 14: The Things I Love February 15: The Conculsion! February 16: Wheezy Fail Boat February 17: Braneater February 18: Honey Smack February 19: Top 5 Board Games February 20: The Mamas and the Pop Tarts February 23: Awards February 24: Soul Coffee February 25: Knowledge Glasses February 26: Paul McDonald's February 27: Toast and Nelly March March 09: The Point of Yes Return March 10: Jumpy March 11: I Want Your Chex March 12: Parfait-rophobia March 13: Scars March 16: Sniffles March 16: Lighting a candle for Rwanda (for vlogbrothers) March 18: Pack Rat March 20: Crepe March 22: Ford Fiesta Future March 24: Bad News March 27: Procraigstination March 31: Good News April April 03: Hollandaise Road April 07: The Final Result of All Human Achievement April 10: Right Said Bread April 11: Midweaster April 15: The Long Goodbye April 17: Youtube Gets Paid April 22: Earth Day? April 24: Laundry Day April 29: The Fiesta has Arrived May May 01: Something Real May 06: Situation Tragedy May 08: Fiscal Challenge May 13: Remember Mother's Day? May 15: Joe the Torture Photographer May 21: Wicker Park is so Cool May 23: City Limits (Fiesta Mission #1) June June 04: Monkey Falls off Bike June 08: Bikini Carwash June 10: Staring Contest June 11: Sexy Sexy Bedhead June 12: Goodbye Analog TV June 13: Segway? June 17: Driftless Pony Club June 19: Show Gun June 20: Apology June 26: A Phone Call with Driftless Pony Club July July 03: Segway Tour (Ford Fiesta Mission #2) July 07: 6am July 08: All Time Love Shack July 09: Central Park Slap July 11: Fear and Loathing in Coney Island July 20: Pitchfork Music Festival (Ford Fiesta Mission #3) July 22: Pita Gabriel July 23: Brian Pretzel Orchestra July 24: Classy 101 August August 07: Weight Loss 101 August 13: Perfection 101 August 16: Legends of Archery (Driftless Pony Club music video) August 19: Self 101 August 23: St. Pauly Boys August 26: I'm Sorry September September 08: Poker for Charity September 11: ROP September 17: AMP September 18: Beard Trivia September 21: Clutter 101 September 22: Clutterbank September 23: Secrets 101 September 25: Bonorail September 30: Indiana Jones & Raiders of the Lost Summary October October 01: Tour de Beard 1 October 02: Tour de Beard 2: Omaha October 03: Tour de Beard 3: Colorado Springs October 04: Tour de Beard 4: Boulder October 05: Tour de Beard 5: Birthday in the Mountains October 06: Tour de Beard 6: San Diego October 07: Tour de Beard 7: Tucson October 08: Tour de Beard 8: Las Vegas October 11: Tour de Beard 9: San Francisco October 12: Tour de Beard 10: Portland October 13: Tour de Beard 11: Seattle October 15: Tour de Beard 12: Spokane October 17: Tour de Beard 13: The Longest Journey October 18: Tour de Beard 14: The End October 26: Danger Zone! November November 01: Stab Stab Stab November 15: Tripodyssey November 16: Ding in Space November 27: L.A. Bound November 28: The Perfect Siblings December December 01: Butter Udder December 04: Is It a Good Idea to Microwave this? (trailer) December 08: Vloggy Style December 09: I Love Puppies December 13: The Clone Chores December 17: Project for Awesome - Action against Hunger December 31: Video Every Weekday in January